This invention relates to an electrophotographic apparatus and, more particularly, to a part such as a container having a resistive member of selected resistance permanently associated therewith that may be associated with a sensor system adapted for identifying whether a container of the correct configuration is being used.
Reference is made to pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/732,945, filed Dec. 8, 2000, Toner Cartridge Electrical Identification Mechanism, by Bernard L. Guy and Daniel A. Chiesa, commonly owned.
Examples of development systems, CRU""s, and container systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,650,070; 5,074,344; 5,089,854; 5,091,750; 5,150,807; 5,331,382; 5,383,502; 5,559,589; 5,576,816; 5,613,177; 5,615,001; 5,648,838; 5,655,181; 5,630,198; 5,678,121; 5,734,953; 5,812,915; 5,848,338; 5,857,129; 5,881,341; 6,236,826; 6,249,654; 6,266,506; and 6,269,234.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein in their entireties for all purposes.
In embodiments, there is provided a container for containing a supply of toner particles including a plastic body and a resistor member. The plastic body defines a wall, an outside surface, and a chamber. The chamber is for storing particles therein. The body is made of a first material. The resistor member has a length, width, thickness, and selected resistance value and is attached to the body. The resistor member is made of a second material and is permanently attached to the body. The resistor member is made of an electrically conductive material and is made of a material different than the body.
In embodiments, there is provided an electrophotographic apparatus including a process cartridge and a developing unit. The process cartridge includes a wall, an outside surface, and a chamber. The chamber is for storing particles therein. The developing unit including a spring member associated therewith which is adapted to move from a first position when the process cartridge is operatively engaged and close an electrical circuit of a voltage line and adapted to move to a second position when the process cartridge is removed and open the electrical circuit. In the second position, the open electrical circuit on the voltage line eliminates the high voltage power supply to the electrophotographic apparatus.
In embodiments, there is provided a method of determining the configuration of a container in a printing or copying apparatus comprising: providing a plastic container adapted for use in a developer unit, the container defining a wall, an outside surface, and a chamber; associating a resistor member with the plastic container, the resistor member having a length, width, thickness, and selected resistance value, the resistor member being made of an electrically conductive material; providing a sensor system and an electrical circuit adapted to identify a resistance value of the resistor member on the container when the resistor member is functionally associated with the electrical circuit; contacting the resistor member with the electrical circuit in conjunction with the container being functionally associated with a developer unit; identifying the resistance of the resistor member; and communicating a fault signal when a container of incorrect configuration is associated with the developer unit, the signal being triggered based on the identified resistance of the resistor member being outside an allowed target range programmed in a window comparator circuit.
Still other aspects and advantages of the present invention and methods of construction of the same will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiments are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and methods of construction, and its several details are capable of modification in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.